An Xmas Vacation Plus The Marauders Equals Chaos
by LilyHeartsJames
Summary: Lily thought she would be having the holiday of a lifetime, but then her enemy turned up… at the same airport, on the same plane, at the same hotel, at the same places. And he brought his “charming” annoying friends with him. Fanbloodytastic!
1. On the Plane

**A Summer Vacation Plus the Marauders Equals Chaos**

**Author- **LilyHeartsJames

**Dedication- **This story is dedicated to the reviewers of my other story; Avoiding Potter Or Not… aka APON

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a crazy fan fiction obsessed weirdo/freak and who wishes that my reality was well… real.

**Summary: **Lily thought she would be having the holiday of a lifetime, but then her enemy turned up… at the same airport, on the same plane, at the same hotel, at the same places. And he brought his "charming" (annoying) friends with him. Well this is going to be just great. Fan-bloody-tastic… JPxLE

**Notes: **Hmmm let's see… I know there are tones of Marauder & Lily vacation stories on here, but I just HAVE to do one… And don't worry, I haven't forgotten APON! If you have the time, check that out!

**Chapter **one

Lily Evans sat on the window seat of the plane. Ever since she'd got on she had a feeling something was bound to go wrong.

She glanced out of the window. She could see the airport still- they hadn't taken off yet.

She was sitting far away from her parents, who were up the front more and Petunia was more in the middle.

Lily was up the back. She didn't like the front; she didn't like the middle either. For some reason she liked the back.

For a second, she thought she saw a glimpse of jet black messy hair. For a second, she thought she saw Potter, but she shook her head- no it couldn't be him, why would he be here? It's not like they could turn up at the same place… even if it was Christmas break…

She sighed, no she was just hallucinating that's all.

Hallucinating…

She put her earphones into her ears and tuned out and began to listen to; "Skater Boy" By Avril Lavigne. (**A/N:** Just pretend electric things WORK on planes okay?)

Suddenly a guy sat next to her and she didn't even spare him a look, she just kept looking out of the window. That was until he pulled an earphone out of her ear.

"Hey do you mind" She asked turning to look at him and actually froze.

A boy with jet black messy hair and hazel eyes which were brown with flecks of green was grinning at her. She was actually speechless!

"Hello Lily" James Potter said with a grin.

She groaned… "Great! I have to put up with my sister and now I have to put up with _you_!"

"Not just me" he said grinning like a maniac.

Sirius Black popped his head up from the seat in front of us.

"And _you_!" Lily yelled and he smirked.

"Mwahahahaha!" the 17 year old boy with short black spiky hair said. His grey stormy eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"Great! Who else is here?"

"Me" said a voice behind Lily and James.

'Nice, I'm surrounded by idiots"

"Hey!" three male voices exclaimed.

Remus Lupin shook his shaggy honey brown hair out of his chocolate coloured eyes.

Lily frowned. "You know Remus you're hair needs a cut"

"No thanks I'm fine" he said quickly.

"What song are you listening to?" James asked shoving the earphone into his ear.

_He was a boy; she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk; she did ballet what more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose, they had a problem with is baggy clothes_

_He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her-_

Lily turned off the mp3 player and pulled both earphones out of her and James' ears.

"I liked that song" he said as she wrapped it up and put it in her backpack.

"Well, I didn't" Lily lied.

"He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well"… James sang quietly, he knew she could hear him. She looked out of the window and so did Sirius.

"Oh my God! Look at the grand spanking view Prongs! Moony look!"

"We haven't gone yet loser" Lily said rolling her eyes. James leaned over her to look out the window.

"How long until we leave then?" Sirius asked pouting.

Remus checked his watch as Sirius turned around and leaned over the seat to look at Lily and James.

"A couple of minutes" Remus said and Sirius nodded.

'When we're up in the air you'll have much better; 'grand spanking view' so you've got to watch for it" Lily said smiling and looking out the window. Sirius caught James smiling at Lily and rolled his eyes.

"**Passenger's please put on you're seatbelts as we will be taking off soon" **

The four of them put their seat belts on and Sirius turned around to find James having trouble with his seatbelt.

"You know, I would help but since I'm in the seat in front of you I can't" he said, giving Lily a clear hint, but she didn't get it.

"I'll help" Remus said and was about to lean over when Sirius said; "No you can't Moony, you can't lean forward enough" Sirius said giving him a meaningful look.

"I'll undo my seatbelt and then-"

"No you can't! You might die! You might get sucked out of the air plane window"

"I'm sure he's too fat to fit through the window Sirius" Lily said shaking her head.

"Thanks Lily" Remus replied dryly.

James was still having trouble with his seatbelt and Lily sighed.

"Bloody hell Potter it isn't that hard" and with that she buckled him up and he stared confusedly.

"That was weird! Do muggle cars have these things?" he asked Lily excitedly who smiled.

"Yes they do, for safety reasons and **don't take it off!**" Lily yelled and pushed James' hands away.

"You could get sucked out of the window" she snapped. Sirius and Remus looked at her.

"I thought Sirius was just joking" Remus said worriedly.

"He was, and so was I" she said rolling her eyes.

"Sirius look" she said pointing.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that! If I look down, you'll hit my nose" Sirius said.

"No! Look you idiot you're going to miss the view!"

"BOLLOCKS!" Sirius shouted and swiveled around and looked out the window. James leaned over and looked out and he grinned.

"Wow" he said softly.

Lily couldn't help but smile, his big head was in her way and she was lost in a ton of black mess. A black forest of hair.

"Potter… could you move?"

"Sorry" he said realizing what had just happened.

He leaned back as Sirius squealed with delight.

"We're going to Queensland! We're going to Queensland!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Lily snapped and Remus said; "Yep! Queensland!"

The plane flew along the air as Lily hit her head on the window. Suddenly she got an idea!

"I'm just going to see my mum and dad" she said getting up walking past them down to the front.

"Mum! Dad! We have to go somewhere else! Anywhere but Queensland!"

"Oh but Lily! We thought you wanted to come! You were the one chose Queensland in the first place" her mother said.

"Well I was wrong!" Lily said and they shook their heads.

"Sorry, no can do Lily sweetheart! We're on our way to Queensland!" her dad shouted.

"Queensland? You didn't mention you were headed to the same place!" said a voice behind her.

"Sirius! Go back and sit down!" "Oh alright!" he muttered as she walked past him and he followed. She was about to hop back into her seat when Sirius had a sudden idea. He barged ahead of her, knocking her into someone's lap.

"Sorry!" he called, not sorry at all.

"Sorry" Lily muttered as she sat up and realized she was sitting in none other then James Potter's lap. She blushed and hopped into her seat quickly, hitting Sirius on the back of the head as she sat down.

Sirius retaliated and James stopped it from going further.

-

"What would you like to eat?" the food lady asked kindly.

James frowned. "Chocolate frog"

Lily elbowed him. "Um nothing thanks, we have our own food"

The lady nodded and walked away, but not before Sirius called out; "I love you!" she ignored him and kept going.

"We have food? We didn't bring any!" Remus said beginning to panic.

"Relax! You guys are so lucky you sat next to me!"

She pulled out of her bag- gummi bears, snake lollies, dinosaur lollies, Oreos, Doritos, etc.

"I love you Lily" Sirius mumbled as he grabbed the packet of snake lollies.

He opened it and turned back around; "Hey check it out, snakes on a plane!" he threw the snake to an elderly man who yelled in fright and flicked the lolly to the ground.

"Dude, relax it's just a lolly!" Sirius said as we laughed. Lily felt a bit bad, the men was clutching his chest.

"I'm sorry sir! He's just an immature person who acts like a three year old! Are you alright?" Lily asked kindly.

The older man nodded and sighed and began to read the newspaper.

Sirius sat there munching on the snakes.

"Enough is enough! I've had it with these mother-"

"SIRIUS!"

"Snakes on this mother-"

"SIRIUS!"

"Plane!"

James and Lily cracked up laughing as Remus groaned. "No swearing! There are children!"

Two ten year old kids started laughing at Sirius who winked. The mother gave Sirius a disapproving look and the two children began saying what Sirius had just said.

"Don't chop the dinosaur daddy!" James said in a high pitched voice.

He shoved the dinosaur in his mouth and then grabbed another one and Lily looked at him and said; "Chop it!" and they cracked up laughing again.

Remus sat there eating the Doritos when a blonde girl came walking down the aisle. Remus was halfway through putting his food into his mouth when he froze.

"Is that a good book?" she asked nicely.

Remus nodded; apparently he'd lost his voice.

"Do you mind me borrowing it? It's just that I'm a bit bored"

"I-Uh" he'd lost the ability to speak.

"Sure you can borrow it" James said grabbing the book and handing it to her. She flashed him a grin and winked and walked off. Sirius saw the look on Remus' face- it was hurt. He saw the look on James face- it was guilt.

Understandably Remus didn't talk to James for a while.

Even though it wasn't his fault, James still felt bad. I mean, all girls ever saw in him was… nothing! They only liked him for his looks… he glanced at Lily who gave him a 'he'll-get-over-it' sort of look.

She turned and looked out of the window, hopefully when she got off this plane she wouldn't see these three again.

Or would she?...

**A/N: Hey! I know, I know it's short but hey, I just want to know what you guys think! If you guys like it, I'll post another chapter. If not well… yeah. I've been wanting to do another James/Lily fic for ages… This chapter's not the best but at least its something! If I continue, they'll become longer and better! Promise!**

**Love **LilyHeartsJames


	2. At the Pool

**A Summer Vacation Plus Marauders Equals Chaos**

**Author: **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer: **If I created Harry Potter do you think I would have killed James, Lily, Sirius and Remus? **No **Do you think I would have killed Dumbledore and Mad Eye? **No** Do you think I would have killed Fred, Dobby and Hedwig? **No **Do you think I would have wanted Bellatrix, Peter and Voldie killed? **Yes**

**Dedication: **I dedicate this story to the reviewers of 'Avoiding Potter or Not' because chapter 15 was the last chapter. I know, it's unexpected… I was going to continue but then I realized that I would have ended the chapter on a good note, and plus it gives me more time to get a sequel up. But don't expect that too soon! I think I might finish this one and then put up a sequel. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed that story! I love you all!

**Notes: **THANK YOU to those who reviewed this story, you guys made me smile so much! I was glad that I got positive reviews I was worried that they'd be all negative! Well I thought a FEW of them would be negative and a FEW would be positive so yeah. Thanks again! ;)

**And now onto chapter 2 of ASVPMEC**

_Two days later…_

Lily sighed. Here she was, lying on her bed in her hotel room, bored out of her mind. A part of her wanted to go and get the Marauders, but the other part of her wanted to smother herself with her pillow.

Of course she didn't want to be with them… they were annoying gits after all! But then again, she did enjoy herself on the plane- taking photo's, stealing James' glasses when he was asleep, having a snake lolly fight with Sirius, ate some gummi bears, tried to cheer Remus up with jokes, but the one that made him laugh was "Wouldn't it be funny if Sirius' middle name was 'Lee"? Get it? Sirius Lee Black?" and ended up switching seats with James so he could look out the window and had a sleep herself and woke up to find Sirius' face inches from her own, and she screamed and James who had been listening to Lily's mp3 and was looking out of the window didn't see until he heard her and ended up bashing up Sirius while Lily watched amused.

What was she thinking? She sighed again and twisted a lock of wavy red hair around her index finger.

Her parents were off sight seeing with Petunia but as Lily wasn't in the mood for sight seeing, she stayed behind. But that wasn't the only reason she stayed behind…

No matter how much she tried to tell herself she didn't want to be around them she ended up losing a battle with her mind. Her mind was saying she wanted to, she was saying she didn't want to and yeah.

-

"Hey Prongs! I'll get the inflatable seat okay?" Sirius shouted.

"Alright!" James called back.

"Oi Moony! We'd like to go to the pool today if you don't mind!" Sirius shouted as he re-entered the room. Remus came out after that and said; "Keep you're chest hair on Padfoot!"

"He has chest hair?" James asked disgusted.

"I dunno, just the first thing that popped up into my mind. Anyway you gonna invite Lily to join us?"

"Nope… She's probably with her family and anyway I was thinking of inviting her to town with us later on tonight. That sound good?" James asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah that's cool. Do you reckon she'll want to?" Remus said frowning.

"To tell you the truth, I dunno. But I hope so" James said crossing his arms across his chest.

"C'mon Padfoot! Some time today might be nice!" Remus called out and Sirius bounded out of the room holding the inflatable pool seat.

Sirius took the lead and James and Remus shook their heads and followed their friend, who was telling them about how he was going to try and score a chick. In his language anyway.

-

Lily put on her bikini, and then her board shorts over the top of her bikini bottoms. She brushed her hair and put it into two plaits and then grabbed her towel and headed down to the pool area. And sure enough, there were the Marauders- Remus on the pool seat, and James and Sirius were splashing and wrestling.

She chucked her towel on one of the pool side chairs and walked over to the edge of the pool. Sirius thought he would be an idiot and wolf-whistled. She rolled her eyes and dived in, swam underneath the pool seat and ended up resurfacing in front of James who smiled.

"Hello Lily"

"Hi" she replied not meeting his eyes.

"I thought you were sight seeing with you're family" Remus said from his spot on the inflated pool seat.

"Yeah well change of plans. I wasn't in the mood for it" she said turning to look at him.

"C'mon, I'll race you to the other side" James said grinning.

"Nah, I'm not up for it… Ready set go!" Lily said quickly and swam off, James following her and gaining speed.

He caught up to her but somehow she managed to pull ahead and win. She jumped out of the pool and sat on the pool side chairs and began to sunbathe.

"Cheater" James said smiling.

"Oh well you'll get over it one day butthead"

"Did you just call him a 'butthead'?"

"Yes I did… butthead"

"Buttchook"

"What the heel Potter!" Lily exclaimed looking at him weirdly.

He shrugged and swum off over to his fellow Marauders and Lily had a strong suspicion they were planning something, they were cooking something up…

They stood huddled around each other for a few minutes and then swam over to the edge, got out and walked over to Lily.

"Dude, someone's blocked the sun" Lily said as she realized it was Sirius.

"NOW!" All three boys shouted and Remus grabbed one of Lily's legs, Sirius grabbed her arms and James grabbed her other leg.

They carried her over to the pool, while she screamed.

"One…Two…Three!"

And with that, they swung her into the pool, ignoring her cries of telling them to let her go and screams.

Lily resurfaced and noticed that they were laughing their heads off. She got out of the pool and grabbed her towel and walked over to them.

'I hate you guys" she said pouting.

"You love us Lily dear" Sirius said going over to a couple of girls who had been eyeing him earlier. Lily rolled her eyes and Remus shook his head. When he looked up however, he saw the girl from the plane…

-

"Hi! You were on the plane!" she said walking over to them.

"Hey" James and Lily said simultaneously.

Remus didn't say anything, he was too shocked.

"So, um I brought you you're book back" she said handing it to James who cocked an eyebrow and passed the book to Remus.

"It's Remus' book not mine" he said.

"Oh" she said sparing Remus a look and then looking back at James and smiling.

"You staying here?" she asked.

"No, I'm staying on the moon" James said dryly.

Lily smirked and the girl just smiled. "A sense of humor, cute"

"Mhmmm" James replied uninterestedly and looked at Lily who had her arms folded and was looking bored.

"Listen, uh I'm going to a concert tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come… uh" the girl said smiling happily.

"Its James and no I don't want to go with you. I'm sure Remus might though" He said looking pointedly at Remus who was watching Sirius flirt with the two girls on the other side of the pool.

"Huh? Oh I'm so sorry! I've just remembered that I already said someone else could come" she said not sounding sorry at all.

"Who're you?" Lily asked rather rudely but she didn't care.

"Tasha Roberts" she replied.

"So, James wanna come to the beach with me later on?" Tasha asked.

"No" he said straight out.

Tasha looked hurt. "Oh, uh okay then. Some other time?"

"Nah I dunno" he replied glancing at Lily who seemed amused.

"I know you're playing hard to get" she said laughing and winked.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously and annoyingly and glanced at Lily once more.

"You look cute when you do that" Tasha commented surprising James.

He immediately dropped his hand. He looked at Lily pleadingly and she sighed, as much as she loved watching James nervous, she would get him out of it because he would do the same for her.

"Listen, could you stop hitting on my boyfriend?" Lily asked.

WTF? Where the hell did that come from? Why did she just say that?

Tasha looked at Lily venomously and Lily returned the look.

"What's you're name?" she asked nosily.

"None of you're business" she said grabbing James by the hand and walking as far away from the girl as she could. When they were out of earshot, Lily stopped and glared at him.

"You owe me!" She snapped at James who grinned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll do anything" James said grabbing her hand and kissing it. She yanked her hand out of his grip and wiped it on his chest.

"Thanks for making me sick! I need to get some disinfectant now" Lily snarled and James shook his head. "Ha sodding ha" he replied dryly.

-

"I don't think that they are going out at all" Tasha said to Remus. They were standing there watching Lily and James call each other names.

"They are, the just have their moments where one or the other can't stand the other one and they annoy the hell out of each other" Remus replied darkly.

"Fine, if they are then tell them to prove it" Tasha said smirking. Remus gulped. "P-Prove it?"

"Yes prove it, tell them now" she said and Remus sighed and walked over to the two annoyed teenagers.

"Lils, James she doesn't believe that you two are actually going out. She wants you's to prove it" he told them, cutting into their name calling.

James looked at Remus and then at Lily. "Prove it?"

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" She said quickly.

"Lily please! I swear I will do anything!" James said practically begging.

Lily shook her head, "I am _not_ kissing you".

"I'll let you order room service and charge it to us! Please just help me get rid of her! She scares me!"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What else?"

James sighed and ran hand through his hair distractedly.

"I'll shout you as many drinks as you want tonight in town"

"What else?" she repeated.

"That's it" James replied glaring at her.

"Well I guess I won't kiss you then" Lily said smirking.

"Well I guess I'll just tell you're mum and dad that we're sleeping together" James said and Lily's smirk was wiped off her face, now he was the one smirking. "You wouldn't" she said disbelievingly.

"I would" he said giving her a cocky grin.

"I hate you" she replied angrily.

"You tell you're self that but I know it's not true" James said happily.

She let out an annoyed exasperated sigh.

She began to think about it and said; "Fine, but no teasing. You Sirius and Remus will never ever remind me about what we do, you's will keep you're mouth's shut and you will not breathe a word to _anyone_!"

"But… Sirius isn't here" Remus said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"He's over there and if he turned around he could see and then I'd never, ever hear the end of it, he'd use it as blackmail!" Lily snarled.

"Okay, okay deal" James said and Lily glared at him.

She glared at him for a few minutes when James said; "Well, are we going to do it or not?"

"Pig" she muttered and without warning James leaned down and kissed her, but was surprised… because Lily didn't push him away, on the contrary she deepened the kiss… which wasn't even necessary…

**A/N: Ahoy hoy there! Wow, I like this chapter! I wrote it up when I had to go out to my block so I grabbed a pen, a book and began to write. I've changed it a bit but its better then the paper version so…that's a good thing well I think its better anyway and trust me if you read the paper version you would agree…**

**Well, I better get going!**

**Thanks again to reviewers,**

**Love from: **LilyHeartsJames


	3. At the Beach

**A Summer Vacation Plus The Marauders Equals Chaos**

**Author: **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer: **Well, I _would _say I owned all Harry Potter creations, characters, places, spells, transportations, but then again if I did I would never get this chapter out to you as JK ROWLING would come after me with an angry mob of fans, each holding a torch, pitchfork, baseball bat, gun, knife etc and don't ask me how they can hold all those things at once, just pretend they're octopuses or something with extra hands…

**Dedication: **I dedicate this story to my dad's dog Floyde, who was seventeen years old, two years older then me, and died on Wednesday 26th September 2007. Nine days after my birthday… He was such a cute dog, even though he was deaf, but he was still cute. He was a Water Spaniel and I will always remember him, because he's been around me ever since I was born, and was possibly the first dog I ever met. Rest in peace Floyde, I hope Kate's looking after you, wherever the two of you may be, and I hope you guys will wait for me, and one day I'll meet you, but you have to promise to wait for me.

**Notes: **Well, I must say a BIG thank you to my reviewers for ONE and TWO! I think you all deserve a pat on the bag and a big… MUFFIN! And no, not my cat Muffin, a cupcake/muffin thing… yeah…

Anyways, I'm glad that people like this story, because ever since APON finished there's this gaping hole in my heart, and until that sequel comes out, it won't be filled… Even though I DO like this story… It's just not APON and that's was my first biggest successful stories I've ever created!

_And now, onto the third chapter!_

**Chapter ****3**

_TWO MORE DAYS LATER-_

James Potter walked through the hallway of the hotel. He hadn't seen Lily since they kissed, straight after it she had left and ran off into the hotel. He felt bad immediately, he had forced her to kiss him, all because he didn't want some girl to hang around him, but then again he didn't want Remus to get even more hurt, but he had used Lily, his advantages and he knew she didn't want to.

So why had he exactly? And he knew the answer to that. And the first thing he should do was apologize, but ever time he went to do just that, Lily Evans had 'mysteriously' went out every time he went to see her, but he knew what she was doing.

She was avoiding him. And there was only one thing he could do to make her listen, and that was to corner her… some way or another he would apologize to her… he owed it to her…

-

Lily Evans sighed. Two days ago, her enemy had kissed her. Two days ago she had kissed her enemy back.

What the HELL was wrong with her? Why did she kiss him back? To help him get rid of Tasha? To help him stop Remus from keep getting hurt by Tasha rejecting Remus?

And why did she even reject Remus? There is nothing wrong with him what so ever, except for his little, 'condition' or as James calls it 'his furry little problem' and yes, Lily knew about that. Remus had told her the truth in their second year when she had confronted him about it, but she had promised him before he swore her to secrecy that she wouldn't tell a soul, and he smiled at her. And from then on, Remus realized that if Lily wasn't scared of him then there was no way that his fellow Marauders would hate him. And he told them, and they weren't scared, and they didn't hate him. They cared about him even more.

Lily sighed again. Why had she kissed him? Yes he'd blackmailed her, and she felt a bit bad that he had to do that, if she needed his help he wouldn't have asked her to give him something in return, which is what she did. She should have helped him no matter what, and for that she was angry at herself.

But why was she avoiding him? Why was she so determined to hide whenever he came to see her?

Was she scared? Was she afraid that he would hate her for wanting something in return?

She was an idiot, she enjoyed spending time with James and Remus and Sirius, but why was she so determined not to admit that to herself? Around them she could be herself, she could even be immature sometimes and there wasn't a time when they wouldn't make her laugh. She was laughing so much with them.

On the plane, at the pool… They acted as if life was nothing, and did things that most people would consider 'shameful' and they did it without a care in the world… and she envied that of them, because they couldn't care less whether people thought they were idiots, they breezed through life, breaking rules and having fun, whereas Lily went though life abiding by rules and having no fun…

So why was it so hard to just admit she liked being with the Marauders?

Was it because she spent too much time thinking they were conceited jerks when really they were funny, witty, annoying at times… and they were really nice… even though they could tease her sometimes, but that just showed that they cared about her, because they wouldn't tease about something serious, like when she tripped down the plane steps and Remus caught her as he'd got off before her and Sirius and James started calling her 'Emu' because emus have long legs and Sirius swore he once saw one trip over its own feet…

But then they apologized because she wouldn't talk to them and that annoyed them, because she just ignored them until she burst out laughing and called them idiots, and that's another good thing about them, you could call them idiots or loons but they'd just laugh it off and reply with something witty.

Life with the Marauders was definitely fun, and risk taking at times. But that's probably one reason why they are Marauders, they take risks.

Dangerous ones, safe ones- well okay that's a lie because ninety-nine point nine times out of a hundred they were dangerous risks.

She sighed once more. There was only one thing to do, and that was to beg for James' forgiveness.

-

Lily jumped up after she sat for five minutes, trying to think of an apologee, and became frustrated because she couldn't find the right words so she decided to make them up when she actually saw James.

But just as she opened the door to find him, there he was, his hand raised as he was about to knock on the door.

"Oh, hey" Lily said after she had jumped back in fright.

"Hey, sorry for scaring you, that was the plan" he said smiling nervously.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"I was looking for you actually…" she said blushing a bit.

"Oh… well… here I am, you found me I guess" he said giving her an unsure smile.

"Did you wanna come in?" she asked stepping back.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure" he walked in and even though Lily was staying there to shut the door once he'd come in, he'd taken her hand softly off the door knob and shut it.

She watched him, feeling surprised.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you actually…"

"Okay, shoot" Lily said sitting down on her bed.

James sat beside her and sighed. He ran his hand nervously through his hair, and Lily remembered in a past time when he'd done that in front of her and she'd slapped his hand away because it annoyed her so much, but now she actually thought it was… cute.

"Lily, I should apologize, I mean I am apologizing for forcing you to kiss me the other day. It was stupid and it was selfish, and I knew you didn't want to and I just… made you and I really wouldn't have told you're parents that, whether or not you'd kissed me… I kinda lied and I'm really, really, really, really,-"

"I get it James" Lily said smiling.

He nodded. "Sorry"

"I should be the sorry one. I demanded things from you in return, when really I should have just helped you out and feel good about helping, so I'm the one who should be sorry James" Lily said softly.

James smiled and put his hand on top of hers. "It's okay Lily. Let's just call it a truce and put it behind us, because we were both in the wrong, and let's just forgive and forget"

Lily smiled back. "I like that idea"

James grinned and they sat there staring at each other, when suddenly Lily leaned in just as the door opened. She sprang back, surprising both of them and realized it was her family.

"Hey Lily, James" her mum said as she walked in, looking a bit surprised to see James sitting there.

"Hello Mrs. Evans" James said smiling.

Mr. Evans raised his eyebrows slightly.

Which brought Lily and James' attention to their hands- James' was still on top of Lily's.

Both blushing furiously, they removed their hands and Lily stood up.

"Hey mum, dad. Did you guys have fun in town?"

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable actually; we went to so many places!" Mrs. Evans replied happily.

Mr. Evans was still looking at the two suspiciously.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked, not really interested- She had to stop the nasty silence somehow!

"Oh she's at the Internet Café, talking to Vernon via computer" Lily's mum replied.

Lily made a face. Vernon Dursley was the rudest, biggest, disgusting, full of himself person Lily had ever met in her entire life. Vernon was Petunia's boyfriend… fiancé actually and they were due to be married sometime in the Easter holidays.

Vernon only found out about Lily's 'abnormal-ness' as Petunia called it when he had stayed the night. Lily had mistakenly started talking to her owl, Snowy, and said how much she wanted to go back to Hogwarts where she felt more at home and was able to do magic, and Vernon was standing at the door because he had come to tell her dinner was ready.

Petunia had waited until he left the next morning and then she screeched at Lily- Vernon had obviously asked her about it last night, and even though he was freaked out by Lily Petunia told him that Lily couldn't do magic outside of school and if she did she would be expelled and Lily cared too much about her school to do something as foolish as to do magic when she knew she couldn't.

"Well, James how have you been lately?" Lily's mother asked politely as James also stood up beside Lily.

"Oh, ah well you know just hanging out down by the pool. We might go down to the beach later" he said nodding. He looked at Lily. "You wanna come?" Lily smiled at his cuteness; he looked a bit nervous asking her in front of her parents.

"Um, yeah I'd like to. Can I?" she asked her parents.

Mrs. Evans nodded. "Sure you can Lily; I think that's a lovely idea! What do you say George?" (**A/N: I HAD to name him this… George… I like that name! George Evans… hehehe George…)**

Mr. Evans glanced at his daughter, James and his wife. "Doesn't worry me, if she wants to she can"

James nodded. "Well, I'll go and get the guys and get ready, and yeah"

Lily nodded. "Okay"

James left and Lily smiled and went and grabbed her bikini top, bottoms and board shorts and changed into them in the bathroom.

When she walked out she found her parents waiting for her.

She knew then they wanted to talk.

"Lily sweetie, you're father wants to talk to you about something" her mother said sitting down on the bed.

"What about?" she asked nervously.

"You, and James" her father said watching her closely.

"There's nothing going on between me and James! Dad, we're just friends! That's it!" Lily said frowning.

What was Mr. Evans thinking? There wasn't anything going on between her and James; that was just absurd!

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing Lily" He said softly sitting down beside his wife.

"Well, it is nothing. I swear there isn't anything going on between me and James…"

"Well if you're sure…" her dad said and Lily nodded. "I am" she replied and he nodded too.

"Okay, I just wanted to know that. Have a good time".

Lily stood up and hugged her parents and said goodbye and left to go find the Marauders.

-

"Where are we gonna put our stuff?" Remus asked the others.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno… If Peter was here he'd pick that spot over there" Sirius said pointing over at an umbrella table thing.

Lily frowned. "Where is Peter anyway? Why isn't he here with you guys?"

"His mummy dearest wouldn't let him" James said sniggering.

"She thinks we're a bad influence on her" Remus replied smiling.

Lily nodded. "Oh, okay then. Well, I think we should put them on the sand"

"Why?" Sirius asked frowning at her.

Lily shrugged. "I dunno it was first place that came up in my mind"

"Sand it is then" James said and Lily stuck her tongue out at Sirius who repeated her gesture.

They put their towels down on the sand.

"C'mon, race you Padfoot" Remus said and the two of them ran off towards the sea.

"Coming?" James asked Lily.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here and sunbake. You go on though" she said and James nodded.

"Okay" he waited for her to lie down on the sand and then walked calmly over to her.

"I thought you were going to have a swim" Lily said grinning at him.

"I am, but I forgot something" he replied stopping just next to her so that she had to shield her eyes from the sun to look up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You" he replied and picked her up before she could say another word. He put her on his shoulder, ignoring her screams of protest which turned to laughter as he neared the ocean.

"James! Put me down! Now!"

But James ignored her again and waded into the sea water.

"James! Drop me now!" she ordered and a devilish smirk crossed his face, one which she saw.

"No, don't you dare!"

"As you wish" he said and dropped her into the water, causing the salt water to enter her mouth and when she came back up she spat it out. Salty water did NOT taste very good!

James laughed at the expression on her face and she dunked his head under, and he came up spluttering as salt water went into his own mouth and Lily was the one laughing.

"Why you-"

He grabbed her around the waist and they wrestled each other, trying to shove the other one's head under the sea.

Sirius and Remus came swimming up to them and Remus said; "Crazy idiotic James fan alert" and they all turned to where he was indicating, and sure enough, walking towards them on the beach was Tasha Roberts.

"Oh crap" James mumbled and Lily smirked.

"Quick, let's swim out further" he said and was about to when Lily stopped him.

"She'll only follow you out and that would mean that in order to get away from her you'd be swallowed by a big shark!"

The three boys all laughed at her.

"What? You could be!"

"You worry too much" Sirius said hanging his arm around her shoulder and rubbing his knuckle on her head.

"C'mere you little knucklehead" he said affectionately and she swam away from him.

"Hi _James_" said a sweet voice from behind him. Lily saw a pained expression upon his face before he turned it into a fake smile and turned around to look at Tasha.

"Hi" he replied stiffly.

"How have you been?"

"Well, I was doing okay just a few minutes ago" James replied, trying to give her hint.

"That's nice" she said smiling. She definitely did not get what he was trying to say.

He glanced at Lily for help, but she was inspecting her nails and when she looked up she saw all three boys looking at her.

"What?" she asked feeling confused.

"Nothing" they all said simultaneously.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Tasha asked smiling.

"Nothing" the three boys repeated while Lily said; "hanging out here"

"Oh really? That sounds interesting!"

Lily sighed, she was feeling bored.

Tasha opened her mouth to say something when Lily said; "Guys, I'm just gonna go to the kiosk"

Lily began to make her way over to the beach when James grabbed her hand.

"You can't" he said quickly.

"Sure I can" she said pulling her hand out of his.

"Well then I'm coming" the three boys said at the same time.

"Bye" they said to Tasha who looked put out.

She followed them out as they headed over to the kiosk.

"Hi, what would you like?" the man asked Remus who was ordering.

"Hi, could I please have one blue slushie, a red slushie and two mixed slushies?"

"Sure" he said and began to make the icy drinks.

The three sat at the table, and Tasha sat at another one with a pretty blonde.

Remus came back with the drinks and handed the two mixed ones to James and Lily, the red one to Sirius and kept the blue one for himself. He sat down and began to drink and talk with the others.

But Sirius wasn't really talking, or drinking. In fact, he hadn't even sipped his drink yet.

He was busy staring at the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

She looked about sixteen; she had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. She was busy carrying around a tray to Tasha's table.

"Two waters, a fanta and a cola?" the girl asked kindly.

"Um, excuse me! I ordered a raspberry drink" Tasha said taking her drink from the girl.

"Well, its raspberry fanta. You ordered raspberry, but we only have raspberry fanta"

"Well I want normal raspberry, not this fanta crap" Tasha replied rudely.

Sirius stood up and walked over to their table, James, Lily and Remus watching curiously.

"Well, I'm sorry 'mam. We thought it would be okay if-"

"Well it's not okay!" Tasha said glaring at the girl.

"Well I'm awfully sorry and-"

"No, don't be, she should be the one who's sorry" Sirius said standing beside the girl and startling her.

"Well, I'm not sorry. And its none of you're business anyway! They should learn to get people's order's right" Tasha replied, glaring at Sirius instead.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a spoiled, ungrateful brat then maybe they might not have given you the wrong order. And besides, you heard her; they don't have normal raspberry drink, just raspberry fanta"

"Well I don't care! This drink is disgusting!"

The girl looked hurt and Sirius glared at Tasha. He made a sudden movement- he grabbed Tasha's drink and spilt it all on her and she screamed!

The waitress looked a bit surprised, but pleased and she smiled.

Tasha screamed loudly as Lily, James and Remus laughed and Sirius looked at the waitress and grinned.

Tasha stormed off, her friends following her and fussing over her shirt.

"I'm sorry, here I'll help you clean it up" Sirius said as both he and the girl bent down. They grabbed the same thing at the same time, and looked up blushing. The girl thanked him and walked back into the kiosk.

Lily and James stood up, and Remus followed suit.

"Coming Padfoot?" James asked slapping him on the back.

"Nah, I reckon I'll stick around and yeah" he said grinning wolfishly.

James shook his head and Remus punched him on the shoulder.

"Well, that's you're loss because you're gonna miss Lily's sand burial" James said laughing.

"Yeah- wait what?" Lily asked quickly and James grabbed her around the waist, threw her over his shoulder and ran off down the beach, Lily screaming the whole time as Remus took off after them and dug the hole while James held a struggling Lily.

"No, no guys please! GUYS!" she screamed loudly.

James only laughed evilly and when Remus had finished put her in the hole as carefully as he could even though she struggled.

Remus piled the dirt around her and they covered her whole body except for her head.

"Guys! C'mon, let me out!" she whined but they just cackled with laughter and ran off into the ocean.

-

"I hate you!" Lily said pushing James over after he helped get her out of the hole later on.

"Hey, love me or hate me it's still an obsession" he said and she jumped on his back and tried to tackle him to the ground but he just grabbed her legs and piggybacked her over to Sirius who was talking to the waitress.

"Oh, these losers are James and Lily, the other loser grabbing our towels is Remus" he said grinning.

"I'm not a loser you loser" Lily said pinching his arm.

"Ow! Lilian! That hurt! James please restrain you're girlfriend" Sirius said rubbing his arm.

"Oh you are so dead!" Lily said and Sirius shot up out of his chair as Lily chased him down the beach.

James smiled and sat down in Sirius' seat.

"So, hi I'm James" he said smiling and holding his hand out to the girl.

She smiled back happily and said; "Ashley" and shook his head. When Remus came over he chucked the towels on James' lap.

"You do realize Lily will need a shower tonight right?" he asked James as he sat down beside him.

"I know, that was the whole point" he said and laughed evilly again as Ashley chuckled.

"So, are you and Lily serious?"

"Oh no! Where just James and Lily, that's Sirius over there" he said pointing.

"Ha, ha very funny! I mean it! Are you two dating?" she asked laughing.

James laughed this time. "No, we're just friends"

"Oh, uh okay" she said nodding but James found himself watching Lily chase Sirius with a smile on his face.

"I'm Ashley" she added to Remus and he shook her hand.

"Remus" he replied smiling at her.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous, red headed, green eyed-"

James punched Remus on the shoulder and Remus chuckled.

"Nah, I don't. You?" he asked rubbing his shoulder.

"No, I'm not a lesbian" she joked and the three of them laughed.

"I hope you're not laughing about me" Sirius said as he ran over, Lily following.

"No, not you. Just joking around" James said as Sirius ran behind his chair. Lily stood in front of James, trying to get to Sirius.

"Prongs! Save me!" Sirius shouted and James grinned and grabbed Lily around the waist and pushed her down onto his lap. "Sit" he commanded and she tried to run away but he held her tightly.

"Oh c'mon! Let me kill him!" Lily said and James shook his head.

"No Lilian, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, if you kill him then who would be my best friend?" James asked smiling.

"Remus could be" she said pleadingly.

"True, true" James said but didn't release her.

"James and Lily will be having some joven energico pasion tonight!" Sirius said wolf whistling.

"That's it! Let me at him!" Lily said and James let her go.

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled as he jumped up and ran around the table, Lily right behind him.

"I'm sorry Padfoot, but after you just spoke that Spanish I don't think I can forgive you, this is what you deserve" James said smirking.

"What did he just say?" Ashley asked curiously.

"James and Lily will be having some young hot passion tonight" Remus said smiling.

"Thanks for teaching him Spanish Remus" James said punching him.

Remus shrugged. "He bribed me!"

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate" James said rolling his eyes.

Ashley just laughed.

When Lily had finally calmed down, Sirius had sat down on the seat beside Ashley and grinned at her. "So, you coming tonight?"

"Where?" Remus, James and Lily asked simultaneously.

"The club, on a date" Sirius said smirking.

"Wicked, we're coming" Remus said and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You can go find some hot chick Remus, and James and Lily, you two can go have a snog fest" he said grinning as Lily tried to hit him but James stopped her.

"I hate you" she muttered.

"Love me, hate me it's still an obsession" Sirius said and she looked at him.

"That's what James said to me before"

"We both love that quote so much" Sirius said smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming" Lily said and Sirius sighed.

"Fine, but Lilian just so you know, I am not baby sitting you"

"Like I need babysitting!" she replied hotly.

-

**A/N: **Okay, okay I know I should have put this up ages ago, but I was caught up in the usual dramas that life throws at you. What with dealing with a death of a pet, losing two friends because you've grown apart… yeah I've had a pretty normal week.

I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but hey- practice makes perfect but no bodies perfect so why bother practicing at all?

Sorry that's just a quote that I love! Anyways, I'll try not to leave you hanging for a while!

Oh yeah, I tried to make a poll, but I couldn't figure it out so yeah, just leave the results to this question in you're review:

Question: _Should I make a sequel to 'Avoiding Potter Or Not' (APON)?_

**- YES! I'd LOVE a sequel!**

**- NO! That story sucked!**

To vote, simply give me a review saying either yes or no to the poll.

Personally I don't care what the vote turns out, I'll still do a sequel anyway! And watch out for it as soon as ASVPTMEC finishes!

_Love always,_

**L**ily**H**earts**J**ames


	4. At the Club

**A Summer Vacation Plus The Marauders Equals Chaos!**

_**Author: **_**You guys know this already, but hey I guess you'll have to live with me reminding you until I wrap this story up. Aka, **_LilyHeartsJames_

_**Disclaimer: **_**How does Jk do it? I still want to know how she came up with the idea of Harry Potter. She is a genius!**

_**Dedication: **_**To all the people who reviewed, to all the people to want a sequel to APON and to you, the one that's reading this right now… **

_**Notes: **_**Okay, well I know it's been a while but hey… the last time I updated was the last day of September, and right now it's the fourth of October. So yeah, I feel as if it's been a long time! And just so you guys know, I was reading POA and guess what I found out? A mistake! Mwahahahahaha! Yes, I found one! Wanna know what it was?**

_Chapter nine, Grim Defeat… in my book its page 131 but I'm not sure which addition it is, so if you figure it out, let me know (PLEASE)_

"Wood had pointed out Cederic Diggory to him in the corridor; Diggory was a _**fifth-year**_ and a lot bigger then Harry.

**Anyone noticed it? It says that Cederic was a fifth year, and the next book after Prisoner of Azkaban was Goblet of Fire. And Cederic entered the tournament, but if he entered it, he would have been under age and wouldn't have been able to add his name into the GOF because of the age line. So, either JK ROWLING forgot about Cederic being in "fifth-year" or it was simple a typo. You're call. But I just HAD to point it out!**

**Anyway, with all that being said I believe I owe you to a chapter of ASVPTMEC!**

**Enjoy…**

_Chapter four_

"C'mon Lily! Hurry the hell up! We want to get to the club today!"

"I'm coming!" Lily yelled as she fixed up the strap on her shoe.

"Unless you've forgot, I have a DATE! Remember?" Sirius replied grumpily.

"Well go ahead without me! I won't take that bloody long!" she said fixing her other strap on her shoe.

"Lils, you know I can't just leave you behind! Just _please_ hurry up!" Sirius growled.

Sirius Black was not one to be kept waiting. He was very impatient, but at times he could be very patient as well. But especially when he had begged Ashley not to be late and here he was leaning against the wall waiting for his friend to do her straps up on her shoe. But Sirius was loyal, and didn't bail out on his friends. So he waited for Lily to hurry up to them.

Lily was wearing a spaghetti strap top which was green and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her shoes, as they were already mentioned were ones with straps and heels. Sirius shook his head. Lily could be such a dawdler sometimes!

He was wearing smart pants and a dark blue buttoned up shirt, although the first three buttons were undone and his sleeves were rolled up. His hair was gelled up, making it stick up even more then usual.

James on the other hand was wearing grey jeans and a white buttoned up shirt, leaving two buttons undone and his hair was stuck up in all places at usual. Sirius had asked James to do something with it, comb it flat or something and even though James had tried nothing would work. But James didn't mind, he liked his hair messy.

But Remus was also wearing smart pants and a black buttoned up shirt, leaving one button undone. Remus wasn't one for exposing his body and Sirius knew that so he didn't pressure his friend. Remus' hair was still shaggy though, and hung in his eyes, just the way he liked it, although Lily kept asking him if he wanted her to cut it, and he would back away and then she'd tell him she was only joking. But his shoes were like Sirius', smart and black. James had gone with his usual sneakers. He thought they looked better then some nancy shoes, as he called them.

Lily finally stood up and walked over to them, despite Sirius telling her to run.

When she got within hearing distance she glared at Sirius.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm wearing heels!"

"Of course I noticed! You spent exactly five minutes doing both straps up" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"I can't run in bloody high heel shoes you stubborn dickh-"

James covered a hand over Lily's mouth and smiled at Sirius. "She is so excited about coming" James said and Sirius sighed.

James removed his hand and Lily was still calling Sirius names so James put it back on her mouth as Remus gave her a disproving look.

"She is very, very excited" James replied smiling. Lily struggled against his hand, and he kept it there.

"Fine, but she is you're responsibility! I don't want to baby-sit her while I'm on a _date_" he said, emphasizing the word.

James nodded. "Yes sir" he said saluting and took his hand from Lily's mouth.

"I don't need a baby-sitter! Just because I'm the youngest does not mean I can't take care of myself" Lily snapped glaring angrily at Sirius.

'Of course you can't" he said and she nodded.

"Exact-" She broke off, and punched him on the shoulder.

"Oi! I'm preparing for a _date _not to go to the bloody hospital!" Sirius moaned, rubbing the spot where Lily had hit him. She stuck her tongue out and Remus made the sound he always made when he was annoyed.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk…"

"You're making that noise again Moony" James said groaning.

"Enough, let's go" Sirius said before Remus could deny. They headed past their room and down into the lift. Lily complained that she couldn't be bothered walking down so many stairs in heels, she hadn't wore them in ages.

"If we must" Sirius said but behind his impatience there was glee. Sirius loved the elevator.

-

They walked toward the pub, stopping every now and then so that Lily could get a stone out of her shoe.

"Bloody high heels" Sirius and Lily muttered at the same time.

James and Remus glanced at each other. They grinned and looked away as they began to walk again and stop again.

"That's it!" Sirius said and strode over to Lily and picked up, ignoring her screams of protest and placed her on his shoulder, and they walked to the club, Lily continuing to call Sirius names and hit him over the head causing him to yell at her for messing up his 'do'.

They entered the club, Sirius put Lily down and they walked past the security guards who peered at Lily.

"How old are you?" They asked her. She stopped in her tracks, causing James to come back and stand next to her.

"She's my fiancé" he lied and the men glanced at each other before letting her through. Lily and James hurried in laughing at how stupid the guards were. They stopped again however.

Sirius was standing in front of them and he turned around.

"Uh oh, obsessed James lover alert" he muttered into James' ear and sure enough, there she was on the dance floor. Lily chuckled evilly and James glared at her.

"Tasha Potter. Nice ring to it" she said and James frowned at her.

"I'd rather have Lily Potter thanks" he grinned as she blushed.

"I'm gonna hit the bar" Remus told his friends and walked over to the said mentioned bar.

Sirius frowned.

"Can you see Ash?"

James stood on tiptoe and sure enough, he saw her on the dance floor… with another guy.

"Uh, no" James lied but Sirius knew him better then that and followed his gaze.

Sirius glared at the man she was dancing with. They weren't that close, but still… she could have at least waited until he had got there.

Sirius turned to them.

"What do I do?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

Lily smiled and smoothed a crease on his shirt.

"You'll do fine, just go up to her and explain why we are" (she checked James' watch) "fifteen minutes late" she gave Sirius an apologetic look and he nodded.

"Okay. What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Hey, just tell her to come sort it out with me. And remember to use the 'Sirius Black' charm on her… like every other girl" Lily replied happily.

"She's not like every other girl… she makes all the girls from our school look like walruses" Sirius said and Lily crossed her arms across her chest, and James had a look that said; "What-an-idiot".

"I'm a girl from you're school" Lily snapped.

"Excluding you" Sirius said flashing her his charming grin.

"Go give her that smile, not me" Lily said rolling her eyes but smiling all the same.

"Awww, can't I smile at my little baby sister?" he asked teasingly and she pushed him towards the dance floor.

"I'm _**not**_ a baby!" Lily snarled and he hurried off before she could do any harm to him.

She turned and saw James grinning at her.

"What?" she asked smiling back.

"Oh nothing, I'm just smiling at my little, er, lily" he said, smirking.

"Are you deliberately using my name and comparing it with a flower?"

"Maybe… c'mon, I've got to baby-sit you remember and we aint sitting around here all day"

"You are not baby-sitting me!" Lily snapped as James lead them over to the bar.

They sat beside Remus who was talking to the barmaid.

He was paying attention to her every word and laughed when she said something funny.

"Er, service?" James asked smiling charmingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What would you two like?"

James looked at Lily who shrugged.

"Blue Cruiser?"

James grinned. "Uh, make that two please" he said and the barmaid raised her eyebrows and Lily couldn't help but laugh.

The barmaid went and got the drinks and James glared at Lily.

"What's so funny?" he asked frowning.

"Uh… well not many guys drink that stuff. I mean well I have never met a guy that does"

"Why, is it a girl drink?" James asked suspiciously.

Lily shrugged. "Some people think so"

James grinned. "Well I'm the first guy you've ever met to drink one then"

Lily smirked and looked at Remus.

"Ah, I see someone eyeing somebody's bootie"

Remus turned his head and blushed a bit.

"I wasn't… I didn't… I never did…"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie to me chum, I caught you in the act. Besides you're secrets safe with me"

"Thanks Lils"

"Unless you want me to tell her"

"NO! I mean, uh no thanks"

Lily chuckled.

"Maybe I should" she said slyly.

"Don't you dare Lily Evans" Remus replied and glared at her.

"Or what?" Lily asked cheekily.

"Or I'll make James give you a severe spanking" he replied, looking amused.

"Oooh, don't go there wolf-boy"

He chuckled and James looked at them.

"What?" he asked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nothing" she replied innocently and James couldn't help but smile.

"I'll take it as girl's business" he said and Remus leaned over Lily and smacked James over the head.

"Watch it Prongs"

James shrugged and the barmaid came back and passed them the drinks.

"Sorry it took so long, people shooting orders at me" the barmaid rolled her eyes and Remus grinned.

The girl had short black spikey hair with red tips. She also had a pair of purple violet eyes which struck Remus as strange, he'd never met someone with eyes like that. (**A/N: Think of the singer; Pink's hair. Except picture it black and spikey with red tips**)

"I'm Lisa. Nice to meet you" she said shaking James and Lily's hands.

"I'm James, and I'm baby-sitting-"

Lily elbowed him in the stomach.

"Er, I mean accompanying Lily" he nodded at Lily who had begun drinking her drink and James followed suit.

"Ah, on a date are you's?"

Lily and James both spat out their drinks and blushed.

"No!" They both said at the same time.

Remus laughed.

"Don't mind them; they are just a little shy admitting it"

Lily and James both punched Remus on the arm and he groaned.

"I was joking!" he said putting both hands up in defence.

"Good" the other two said in unison.

Sirius ran over to them, grinning from ear to ear.

"He's just her brother! She thought I stood her up and I explained what happened and she had such a big smile on her face so I switched on the 'Sirius Black' charm and she loved it"

He sat on the other side of Remus who cocked an eyebrow.

"So where's wonder girl now?"

"Oh, in the dunny… I mean toilet" he said when Lily gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm getting us drinks" he said happily.

"Someone's on cloud nine" Lily muttered to James and he nodded in agreement.

"What can I get you?" Lisa asked smiling warmly. She had this thing that made you feel welcome, it was weird.

"Uh… I'll have what he's got" he said pointing at Remus' drink.

"Rum?"

"Yep, that's the one"

Lisa walked off shaking her head.

"Going a bit heavy there Remus. You might find you're self naked and lying next to her in the morning" Lily said grinning.

They all laughed except for Remus who replied; "and you'll get knocked up by James".

James choked on his drink, causing Lily to hit him on the back.

"You're nuts Remus" Lily said, blushing furiously.

"James!" called a fake sweet honeyed voice.

"Oh boy, here comes trouble" Remus whispered to Lily who nodded.

James felt an arm snake around his neck.

Tasha Roberts smiled. "Hi" she said softly.

"Ah, hi" he pulled out of the hold she had him in and she leaned against the bar.

Lisa came back with Sirius' rum and Sirius sniffed it before he downed it.

"Hello…" Tasha added to Lily, Remus and Sirius.

They didn't reply, just looked at her.

"So, what do you want?" Remus asked and she smiled.

"I was just wondering if James wanted to dance with me. Would you like to?"

"Oh, uh sorry I can't, I'm busy baby-sitting Lily" he replied and Lily got a sudden idea.

"Oh no, I'm sure Remus could look after me, you go along and have a nice fun time James"

James looked at Lily.

"No, no Sirius told me to" he said, a pleading look in his eye.

"Remus you don't mind _baby-sitting_ me do you?" Lily asked turning to Remus.

"Nope, don't mind" he figured Lily would punish him if he didn't follow along with her plan.

"Great! That's settled then!" Tasha pulled James away onto the dance floor.

Lily cackled evilly as James turned and glared at her and ran his finger along his throat simply meaning 'you're dead'.

Tasha grabbed him and pulled him further away and they began to dance. Lily grinned and turned in her chair so that she could watch them.

And she never expected to feel a tight knot grow in her stomach when Tasha danced closely to James.

And with a sudden realization, she knew it was jealousy and she couldn't figure out why.

-

Once James had finished and practically bolted over to them, Lily smirked. _At least he's away from her now_ she thought happily. _Oh crap, what the hell is wrong with you Lily?_

"You owe me so much Evans" James said as he sat down next to her and looked around to make sure Tasha wasn't coming.

Lily smirked. "What ever Potter, you know you enjoyed it" even though Lily had said this, she hoped he didn't.

"Yeah I did actually" James said, a sudden idea coming into his mind.

Lily nodded and turned away to Remus, who was sharing jokes with the barmaid. Sirius was talking to Ashley, who sat beside him and they held hands.

Lily sighed. _Great_ she thought grumpily. _Now James likes Tasha and he's gonna go out with her, all because I made him dance with her! Stupid plan Evans, stupid plan._

"You know I was joking right?" she heard James whisper in her ear.

Goosebumps rose up her arms and she turned to him.

"I know that" she said unconvincingly.

He smirked. "You were jealous weren't you? You were jealous of me dancing with Tasha"

Lily snorted, "Yeah right! Keep dreaming Potter"

"Last name terms ey?" James continued.

"No… James" she said and he smiled when she said his name.

"Listen, you owe me… so how about you come dance with me?"

"What?" Lily asked feeling shocked.

"Dance with me, Evans"

"I, uh I don't dance" she lied.

"You do now" he said standing up and pulling her through the crowd. Lily couldn't help but smile as James moved closer to her.

_What the hell is going on in you're mind Evans? You shouldn't be doing this_ she thought quickly. But even though her head told her to leave him, her heart told her to stay. And she did. And they danced.

**Hey, uh huh huh  
Hey, uh huh huh**

What I like about you, you hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeah

You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you

What I like about you, you really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah

You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you

Wahh!

Hey!

What I like about you, you keep me warm at night  
Never wanna' let you go, know you make me feel alright, yeah

You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you (whispered)  
That's what I like about you (whispered)  
That's what I like about you (whispered)  
That's what I like about you (whispered)

Hey, uh huh huh, hey hey hey  
Hey, uh huh huh, brrr  
Hey, uh huh huh, hey 

When they finished they walked back over to the others, laughing.

"That was so much fun!" Lily said as they sat back down.

"I'll say" James replied grinning.

Remus grinned lazily.

"You guys looked great out there, bet you had fun"

Lily chuckled. "Yeah it was" Remus smiled.

"Why don't you and Lisa go dance?" James asked and Lisa looked up at the mention of her name.

"Oh no, guys I have to run the bar and-"

"We'll take care of it, now you go and have some fun" Lily said smirking.

Remus looked at Lisa shyly who shrugged.

"Alright" they got up and walked onto the dance floor, talking about something that Lily and James couldn't hear.

They looked at each other and high fived.

"Nice plan Mr Potter" Lily said smiling.

"No problems Miss Evans" James replied and winked, sending Lily's heart racing.

He gave her the lop sided grin, which caused Lily's heart to flutter and she smiled back.

"That is what I call a hundred what smile" James said softly looking into her emerald eyes.

Lily blushed, "huh?"

"You have this big goofy grin on you're gorgeous face" James complimented, making Lily's cheeks turn the colour of her red hair.

James grinned happily. He stared at Lily for a moment and started to lean in closer but-

"Oi! Where's the barmaid?" a man yelled further down the bar.

James let out a soft groan, which Lily heard and James jumped over the bar.

He served the guy and came back, leaning on the bench.

"Would you like anything Miss?" he asked in a flirty voice.

"I wouldn't mind a beer" Lily replied.

James looked amused, and raised his eyebrows. "Someone's planning on getting wasted"

"Am not" Lily said smiling.

"Oh, well in that case-"

He passed her a beer and he grabbed one for himself and jumped back over the bar.

They both clinked their bottles and said; "cheers" and Remus and Lisa came back, laughing and talking.

She hurried back into the bar and thanked Lily and James who told her there was no problem.

Lily glanced at Sirius, who was snogging Ashley.

A few minutes ago, Lily could have been snogging James. _Hang on, did she just sound as if she __WANTED__ to kiss __JAMES POTTER_

"What's up Lils?" James asked and Lily looked at him.

"Um, nothing" she replied and saw Remus watching Lisa's every move with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah right, I know you better then that" James said smirking.

She looked at him, "It's just-"

"Hey James! Wanna go for another dance?"

Tasha had come back and Lily sighed and James realized Lily didn't look too happy.

"No thanks" James said turning away from Tasha and looked at Lily.

"Lils, you can talk to me… I'm here if you want to" he said, catching her gaze. Tasha gave a loud 'hmpf' but no one noticed and she walked off.

"I… did we just almost kiss?" Lily asked blushing. She checked to see if Remus had heard but he was too busy making goo goo eyes at Lisa who was returning them.

She realized James was silent and looked back at him, to find him smiling.

"Yes, we almost did" he confirmed and she nodded.

"Uh, just pretend nothing happened" she said and he smirked. "But nothing did happen Lily"

She blushed crimson now.

"Or did you want something to happen?"

"I… No. Of course I didn't" she said and but she saw a knowing look in James' eye.

"Let's dance" she said suddenly and she stood up and he downed the rest of his beer and she did the same and he got up and followed her.

Once they were in the middle of the floor, they began dancing again. And Lily had no desire to walk away.

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning**

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me...

-

Later that night as James walked Lily back to her hotel room; he stood in front of it, and looked at her. Remus was still at the club, claiming he'd come back later and Sirius had gone off on a walk with his dearest Ashley.

As James locked eyes with Lily's, he had a strong desire to kiss her. She looked at him so innocently and she had the most beautiful eyes James had ever seen. Of course, he also loved her hair but the first time he saw her on the train in their first year he had seen her emerald eyes before her hair, which stood out in crowds. And even as an eleven year old boy, he was drawn to them.

James saw Lily's cheeks flush from embarrassment as he continued to watch her.

"I, uh… I had a lot of fun tonight" she said finally, looking up to meet his gaze again. He grinned roguishly.

"Yeah, so did I" he replied, never taking his eyes off her.

Lily nodded and looked at the floor nervously.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, well actually I know I'll see you tomorrow because we always hang out anyway and-"

But James cut her off by leaning down and kissing her soft pink lips.

Even though he tasted alcohol, he didn't care. Her lips were so tender and soft that he felt as if a zillion fireworks had erupted inside of him, and he lifted his hand and cupped her chin in his hand. Lily deepened the kiss, her eyes were closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing James to snake his own arms around her waist. He leaned her against the wall, and they kissed for a while, James wasn't sure for how long but when they pulled away they were short of breath. He leaned his head on her forehead, and gazed deeply into her eyes as they opened slowly. Lily's hands were running through his hair a few seconds ago, and she stopped but she didn't move her hands.

She stared back and James gave her a devilish grin.

"I, I have to go"

Her voice was dry and scratchy and James could tell he had made it that way.

"James we shouldn't have-"

"Our life is not measured by the breaths we take in a moment, but the moments that take our breath away" James quoted and Lily closed her eyes again and hugged James close to her.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel what I felt. You've been feeling it all night, right from the moment you made me dance with Tasha" he whispered and her eyes snapped open.

"No, I… I couldn't, I mean I can't possibly…" she trailed off as James smiled at her.

"Yes, you can and you do… possibly"

"But, but that's impossible and-"

"Nothing's impossible" James replied.

"Yes… James I don't feel anything for you, I mean we're just friends and that's all"

She saw the flicker of hurt in her eyes.

"And you're sure you have no feelings for me whatsoever?"

"I'm sure… I mean of course I don't. How could I? I'm supposed to hate you"

James smiled. "You can close you're eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close you're heart to things you don't want to feel Lily" James said and Lily blinked.

"Where the hell are you getting all this stuff from?" she asked, astonished.

James took her hand and placed it on his chest, right where his heart would be. "Right here" he whispered.

Lily closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his softly, and inside James was whooping for joy.

**A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? I know, I know those were quotes from whoever made them but they are possibly two of my favourite quotes ever! This is my favourite chapter, because of the bit at the end… but hey… you can't blame me! It's Lily and James. **_**LILY**_** and **_**JAMES**_

**Well, Audios guys, until my next chapter!**

**Bye! (Waves very hysterically)**

**Love always **LilyHeartsJames


	5. The Truth No Longer Denyed

**A SUMMER VACATION PLUS THE MARAUDERS EQUALS CHAOS** _LAST CHAPTER!_

**Author: **The lovely, wonderful, caring, wacky, crazy James and Lily supporter, _LilyHeartsJames_

**Disclaimer: **If I was the writer/creator of Harry Potter, then JK wouldn't be known as the wonderful woman she is today, pigs would fly and I'd be best friends with the Marauders and Lily (minus Peter) and Harry, Ron, Hermione… just to name a few.

So in other words, I didn't create HP. I know, so hurtful…

**Dedication: **Just like last chapter, to everyone who reviewed, to everyone who's read this, and to those who are reading now. Thank you so much for sticking with me through out this story, because without help from you guys this story would never have happened. Because I believe that it isn't just the writer who makes the story happen, it's the faithful reviewers and readers who've stuck with the writer the whole way through.

**Notes: **Okay, so this is the sad part. The end. The end of another story written by **LilyHeartsJames**. The end of a story that so many people liked, favourited, alerted and read. And who could forget the reviews? Without those reviews this story wouldn't be the story it is today, I wouldn't be the person I am today, because I wouldn't have a smile on my face which grew bigger after every SINGLE review. I loved them all. So, so much. And you guys gave me a reason to check my inbox EVERY DAY! Thanks so much, I give this chapter to you guys:)

**Reviews:**

_Reader101:_ Yeah, I guess he is but not everyone is the same! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_GinnyLovesHarry1995:_ I'm glad you loved that chapter, so did I! Thanks a bunch for reading/reviewing!

_Rider Arya Savit-kona: _I'm glad you like that chapter! I do my best to make it humorous! The name of the first song was "What I Like About You" I think and the next one I'm not to sure of but I'll look it up now. –Goes and logs onto to google. Come back- I think its "I Wanna Stand With You On A Mountain" so yeah. I hope that helped! Thanks lots btw!

_Beauty Amongst The Chaos:_ Hmmm, Tasha bitchy? No! (Sarcasticness) And yeah, I have seen Holiday in the Sun, even though I don't want to admit that I like it because I'm too stubborn, I know I do. And the reason I don't admit it is because I've seen it that many times it's not funny. Blame my sister for that. And even though I love it HEAPS I guess I just got sick of it and tried to convince myself I didn't like it but as you can see, that obviously showed! Thanks!

_Maraudersbanana: _Here's the update! I'm glad you like it so much that you asked me to update! Thanks!

_Lady Knight Susan: _Thank you, thank you! I loved the fluff too; oh gosh you can't blame us! I mean it IS Lily and James! Here's the update!

_Hollisterlove x3: _Thanks! I love the quotes too! They are my favourite quotes, oh and what Sirius says in POA movie: 'The ones who love us never really leave us' to find that quote I went and watched the movie and skipped up to that part and got it stuck in my mind a bit and then went away to do a job for my mum and write it down in my profile. I kinda forgot to turn off the DVD player. ;) Sorry for the long unnecessary ramble. I love those songs too!

_Hrypotrox72: _Thank you very much! I agree, Lily would be on cloud nine if she admitted she loved him. Thanks again!

_Obobob20: _THANK YOU! Gosh, way to make me blush:) I love this story too, I'm glad you do. And here is the LAST chapter!

_Serenity12345: _Awww, thank you! I'm glad you did! That was my favourite chapter, but now I'll have to settle it between a tie between this one and the other one! Thanks!

_Danfan789: _Thank you! I do my best! Oh and yes, Tasha is a James-Potter-Stalker! Why doesn't she just get it in her dumb idiotic head that James LOVES Lily? He always will, he always has:)

_Mistinthenight: _Thanks! I loved that chapter too! As did many of my other reviewers! I hope that didn't sound arrogant, sometimes I do that without it meaning to. I'm turning into James! Kidding! Thanks again!

_GlindaFied26:_ Wow, gosh! This is my favourite too! Something in common! The quotes make the story… after –the kiss- of course! Very closely! Btw, thanks!

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers! I loved you all and still do! All of you're reviews were very much appreciated:)**

**And now, the LAST CHAPTER EVER! **

**CHAPTER FIVE!-**

_Five days later…_

"If someone told me last year that I would agree to go out with you I seriously would have tried to get them into see a healer, or just have a very, very long stay in St Mungos" Lily said happily.

She and James were sitting on the beach, his arms wrapped around her as she leaned into his chest.

"Mmm" James replied smiling.

"I still can't believe it…" she continued.

Lily had been saying this ever since she woke up the morning after she had gone to the club, and James always replied with the same thing.

"You better get used to it"

Lily grinned, as she always did.

"I love you're smile" James whispered.

But he could still make her blush. With even the smallest bit of flattery her cheeks would burn.

"And I love it when you blush, and when you're eyes light up when you smile or laugh"

Lily's cheeks matched the colour of her hair; if possible it was tomato red!

"Hey lovebirds!" Sirius called as he walked over to them.

"Hey Sirius. How's Ash?" Lily asked.

It was their last day of vacation, tonight they would be flying back to London and then they would leave for Hogwarts the day after they arrived at the airport. Ashley and Sirius had exchanged addresses and promised to stay faithful, and Lily had faith in Sirius that he would. She knew how much he cared about her.

Sirius sat beside them.

"She's okay. I'm gonna see her and say goodbye tonight before I leave"

Lily and James nodded.

"You gonna miss her?" James asked watching his friend closely.

"Yeah, yeah I will. I mean, out of all my relationships, she was the one that I actually enjoyed talking to. I mean, with Ash, I didn't always want to snog with her. We could just sit in silence and still feel right. It wouldn't be awkward or anything. I just hope it survives long distance" Sirius said, finishing off sadly.

Lily took hold of his hand and smiled.

"If you truly love each other like you say you do, then the both of you will survive. It might be hard Sirius; you won't be able to see her everyday. But you can always call her. I got her number and you can come over if you ever want to call her. I mean it. You's can write, you can call… just do whatever it takes to keep you're relationship alive. Heck you guys could even visit each other"

"Lily I can't wait until Easter holidays until I see her again. I can't. I mean, I can still write and call her but it won't be the same as seeing her. It'll be really hard"

"Not all relationships are perfect, Sirius. I'm gonna bet that me and James will fight sometimes, but that's only because we have differences about something's. You know what we're like. But being in a relationship isn't about being the best couple in the world. It's about doing the best you can"

James kissed the top of Lily's head and Sirius smiled.

Lily squeezed his hand tightly.

"You'll do okay Sirius, we'll all look after you… we'll _baby-sit_ you" Lily said and the three of them chuckled.

"Yeah, I know you guys will look after me. But, er can we not call it _baby-sitting_? Gosh that would be embarrassing if someone heard you saying that"

Lily glared at him. "You didn't care about saying it around me Sirius Mathew Black. And besides, now you know how I feel"

Sirius laughed his usual bark like laughter.

"You're right. You know you really are something Lily Evans. I can see why Prongs likes you"

James pretended to growl.

"Back off, she's mine" he said with an amusing glint in his eye.

Sirius laughed. "Nah, you can have her. I have Ashley" Sirius stood up, pulling his hand away from Lily's.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now shall I?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Please" James said and Sirius laughed and jogged away from them, passing Remus who high fived him.

James smiled at Lily.

"You know what?" he asked her and she turned her head in his direction.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"I always knew we'd end up together. And who could blame you? I mean I am handsome, radiant…" James went off into a rant, and Lily only half listened.

She could not believe how lucky she was…

**THE END**

A/N: Just kidding. I'm not going to leave you with that short chapter am I? No. But I bet you almost had a heart attack and began laughing at you're self stupidly and cursed me. Hehe, joking. Just joking!

_A few hours later…_

"Remus, what happened between us was my fault" Lisa said as she wiped some glasses behind the bar. Remus stood on the other side of it, watching her.

"Fault?" he questioned.

"I mean, not fault. It was my responsibility. I shouldn't have let it happen" Lisa said, correcting herself.

"Why not?" Remus asked childishly.

"I'm twenty Remus. You're seventeen"

"So? Age doesn't matter in love" he replied wittily.

"Love? Remus we… aren't in love! We can't be! Look, we had a bit to drink, did things which we regret and-"

"I don't regret them and neither do you" Remus said cutting her off.

Lisa sighed. "You're not making this easy for me right now Remus".

"Lisa, love isn't easy! No relationship is perfect" (A/N: Funny isn't it? Lily was just saying the same thing)

"Remus! We can't be in love because I'm three years older then you! So, that's why! You're still in school and I'm a barmaid, not exactly a good thing"

"Well you're only three years older you know. It's not like you're sixteen years older"

"That doesn't make a difference Remus… Can't you see? People wouldn't approve of a relationship if we had one and-"

"Why do you care what other people think?"

"Because!... I just do!"

"Well, you shouldn't"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I do"

"I love you" Remus said quickly.

He had never said this to another girl before. Never, ever, ever. The feelings he felt with Lisa were different compared to the feelings he shared with a girlfriend he had had last year.

"You don't mean that" Lisa said softly.

"Yes, I do. I love you Lisa and I don't care what anyone else thinks! All I care about is you! When I'm around you I feel as if we're the only two living, I feel as if I'm floating. And that night when we-"

"Remus, look. I don't know how to say this but… Age matters to me. You'll be back at school and will find someone else your own age and you'll forget all about me"

"No I won't. Because you were the first girl I did it with Lisa! The first girl and I think, no I know that you love me too"

Lisa sighed. She stood there thinking for a few minutes before she looked at Remus.

"Promise me that when you leave school you'll come find me"

Remus grinned. "Will you be here?"

"Maybe, if not, you'll have to go on a quest to find me"

Remus' smile grew wider. "I'd sail the seas for forty days and forty nights just so I could find you"

Lisa smiled back. And Remus leaned over and kissed her passionately, and wolf whistles were heard through out the room as Lisa and Remus blushed.

"I'd better get back to work. Until we meet again Remus" Lisa said holding his hand.

"Until we meet again… Lisa"

-

Lily sat on James' bed grinning goofily.

Remus was the only other occupant in the room as James and Sirius were buying lunch and bringing it back.

"I'll take it that James makes you happy?" Remus asked sitting on the floor.

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked quickly.

"You have the biggest smile on you're face and it's kinda goofy" he replied, earning himself a pillow being thrown at him.

"He does doesn't he?"

"What?" Lily asked, knowing exactly what Remus had just said.

"You know what I mean Lils"

Lily smiled again.

"Yeah he does, and that's surprising since you know… I used to hate him and I never wanted to be in the same room as him, but now I don't want to be apart form him"

Remus grinned as he watched Lily ramble on.

She was falling in love with James, and Remus wasn't going to be the one to tell her that.

She could figure it out for herself, all in good time.

"When he smiles, a soft chill goes down my spine, and I can't help but smiling back. I used to hate him ruffle up his hair but now I'd rather watch him do that"

Lily had a dreamy look on her face as she lay down on her stomach, using her elbows to prop her chin up.

Remus shook his head; Lily was falling hard for his best friend. And he couldn't be happier.

"What about you and Lisa? What's going on between you two?" Lily asked dragging him from his thoughts.

"Well aren't you nosey?"

"Excuse me, but you can't talk Mr Lupin! You nosed into my business so I feel that I have the right to nose in yours" Lily replied cheekily.

"Alright, I was only joking! Well, Lisa said that we can't be together"

Lily looked at Remus sadly.

"I'm sorry Remus… I really am"

"But… she said that once I've finished at Hogwarts, I could come find her"

"That's an awfully long time Reemy" Lily said and Remus rolled his eyes.

"It might be but it'll be worth it. I love her"

Lily grinned, "I could tell. Just when you were looking at her I could see it in you're eyes"

Remus chuckled. "It only grew more after that"

Lily nodded. "You got to know her more"

"Yes, we er, got to know each other very, very well actually" he said mischievously.

"You slept with her?" Lily asked astonished.

Remus smirked. "Yeah, when I stayed behind and Sirius went off with Ashley and James walked you back. Apparently something happened between you two" his eyes were twinkling with that known Marauder mischief.

"We only kissed Remus" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"That's not what James said"

Lily's eyes sparked dangerously.

"I'm going to kill him. And what _did_ he say?"  
Remus looked at her and stood up, ready to run.

"He said you's snogged each other senseless"

"REMUS!" Lily yelled and ran after him with the pillow and bashed him with it.

"What did you think James said? Did you think that he said you's two had sex?"

"You made me by the way you said it!" Lily retorted.

"Or maybe, you _hoped_ you's did it"

"That does it! I hate you!" she said and continued bashing him with the pillow and he bashed her with his.

"Honestly, we can't leave you two alone with out having one of you beat the other one up" said a voice at the door and both teenagers turned to see James and Sirius wearing identical amused smirks.

"He/she deserved it!" Remus and Lily said at the same time and pointed to each other.

"Oh, okay. Well here's dinner" Sirius said putting it onto the table and they all hurried over, the pillows that Remus and Lily had used fell to the floor as they all sat around eating hot chips and potato cakes.

Lily smiled. _Back on the plane she would never have seen herself doing this with the Marauders. But now she knew she wouldn't swap this moment for anything. She'd grown to love Sirius and Remus as brothers and James-_

"Hey Lily pass the sauce ey? James asked and she grinned and passed it to him, there fingers touching and a bolt of electricity passing through their fingers and looked at each other, shocked yet amused.

-

"Hey Lily, I want you to meet my mum and dad" James said pulling her by the hand over to two people, a man and a woman who looked like James. Mr Potter had the same hair as his son's only greyer and Mrs Potter had her son's eyes, exactly the same ones.

"Hello Lily, we've heard so much about you" Mrs Potter said as James introduced them. Lily glanced at James who winked.

"Hello Mrs Potter, Mr Potter it's a pleasure to meet you" she said sweetly.

"And you" Mr Potter said smiling. And sure enough, he had the Potter smile that James had inherited. And funnily enough, James' mother was a red head. James had told her about how all the Potter's were drawn to red heads, and that was the first thing they noticed. But James had broken that tradition because the first thing he'd noticed about her, were her eyes and when he told her that she couldn't stop smiling.

_Finally, someone had noticed her eyes before her hair; it just took her seven years to find out…_

-

"I don't want to leave you" Lily said as she hugged James tightly. Her parents and sister were ready to go, as were James'.

James and his parents were going to let Remus sleep over (Sirius already lived there anyway) because it was easier, he had all of his school things there already.

"I know, I feel the same way but at least you'll see me tomorrow" he said letting her scent over power him.

"I don't want to wait that long" Lily whispered, tears streaming down her face.

James pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Lily"

Lily stared at him and didn't say anything.

_No, he couldn't love her. He can't. Lily wasn't even sure if she even loved him… But why would he say that if he didn't mean it?_

"Lily?" he asked frowning.

Lily stepped away from him, and turned and ran, just like she always did.

"Lily!" James shouted after her but she ignored him.

Truthfully, Lily was scared. She had never, ever heard anyone say that to her, her parents being the only exceptions.

But never had a boy said it to her, and she had never thought about it.

Why… How could she love James? She'd only been with him for six days now; surely she can't be in love that quickly?

But then she remembered his smile, his laugh, his lips against hers… she stopped and turned. What had she done? She had just turned the only boy she'd ever loved and would ever love away from her.

She began to run, pushing past people and reached the spot where they had just been standing. But he wasn't there.

"Shit… shit!" She muttered as she ran about, looking around everywhere and finally ran out into the car parks and saw him with his family and friends about to get into a car they had obviously hired.

"JAMES!" she called but he didn't hear her.

She began to run towards his car, and forgot to look both ways before she ran across the road and a car was coming, but she had eyes only for James.

"JAMES!" She yelled again and this time he heard her. He turned and his eyes widened.

"LILY!" He shouted out in warning and she turned and saw the car speeding towards her, and she felt herself hit the ground…

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! What will happen to Lily?**

She looked up and found that she was face to face with none other then James Potter. He had saved her life.

Flashback-

"LILY!" James shouted in warning and saw her turn towards the car which was going so fast it wasn't funny.

Making up his mind, he sprinted of, ignoring the yell from his mother and when he got far enough, he pounced, bringing Lily to the ground with him and into the gutter. He saw her look up at him, surprise evident on her face.

-End of flashback

"What the hell were you doing? You could have been killed!" James said angrily helping her up.

"Do you know how that would have made me feel?" he asked his voice still angry.

"How could you do something so stupid? I could have lost you and-"

"I love you" she said cutting across him and he froze and stared at her. He was holding her hands in his, and his eyes were very wide.

"You what?" he asked croakily.

"I love you, James. I'm sorry I didn't say it before, it's just that I've never been in love before so, I dunno I guess I was scared and instead of facing my fears I ran. But I'm fed up with running; I'm fed up with denying my feelings for you. My hearts grows stronger every second I'm with you and you make me want to be me, not somebody else. You make me want to smile at you forever, and just as long as you smile at me, I feel as if I can't be hurt, or in danger. I feel safe when I'm with you James, I feel brave. Please don't take those feelings away from me James; please don't take my safety, and my braveness and my love for you"

"Lily… I can't"

Tears shone in her eyes, feeling her heart break into small pieces.

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I can't take those away from you, because if I did I'd be taking my own braveness and safeness and my own love for you away from me. So, I can't take yours. But I can give you the love and support you need, I want to be standing there by you're side when you protest, when you're wrong and even if you think you're right, when you tell me you love me, and when you stand confessing you're love for me in the rain. I want to be there through it all, and I promise I will be, with all my heart and all my soul, I will always be here for you, no matter what, even if I'm angry at you, or even if you're angry at me. I love you Lily, and just then when I thought you were going to be hit, my heart stopped for a second, and then it started again, telling me to save you, and I did. And I'm glad I did, because if you died, then I would die with you…"

"And if you jumped off a bridge, I'd jump off a bridge" Lily replied and he grinned.

"And if you climbed the highest mountain, I'd climb the highest mountain"

"I'd stand with you on a mountain" Lily replied.

"I'd bathe with you in the sea"

"I'd lay like this forever"

"Until the sky falls down on me" they both finished together.

They laughed.

"Kiss me" Lily aid softly.

"Oh you don't have to tell me to because I was planning it from the moment I helped you up"

"Prove it" she said, challenging him.

"I will" and with that, he leaned down and caught her lips with his, and from that moment on they never forgot that moment…

_**The End!**_

**A/N: Okay no jokes now. This is the end. (Cries) yes, if you want you can cry, go ahead I'm not stopping you. But this isn't the last story you'll get from me, I've promised you one and I'll write you one. Actually I have two planned but I'm NOT writing another story until AVON is finished. Oooh, dedication goes to the people that can guess what the title of my sequel to APON will be. **

**But anyway, right now I am not in the mood to write the chapter for the sequel. I've already given you this, and it's well past one o'clock like last night… er I mean early this morning. I put up a chapter around that time. **

**I'll try to write the sequel up before I go to my mates house on Tuesday. And it is now Friday. That gives me… oh stuff it. I'll try to get the sequel out to you then.**

**Remember, dedication to those who guess the name of the sequel!**

**Anyways, now that this story is over I feel saddened, because even though I will miss it I'm glad that I gave you all something to enjoy. And this story and Avoiding Potter Or Not are my best stories I've ever written.**

**Well, until my sequel!**

**Keep those guesses coming,**

**Love always **LilyHeartsJames

_Thanks to those who helped make this story happen. Readers, reviewers, favouriters and alerters… and me._

**-…A SUMMER VACATION PLUS THE MARAUDERS EQUALS CHAOS…-**


End file.
